


What If

by InTheEnd07



Series: 天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [6]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: O尼爾/B主角(斜線前後有意義) 我流ABO設定
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975282
Kudos: 7





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO設定:ABO三性別皆可使其他性別懷孕，也都能受孕生子。
> 
> 精子活力程度什麼的就不多設定了，太多餘且沒必要，底下只列出各性別成功懷孕的機率。
> 
> A懷孕機率為10%，B懷孕機率為30%，O懷孕機率為75%。
> 
> AO可以互相標記，B只有短暫標記別人或是被標記。
> 
> 另，此篇並沒有遵從Max=Neil的設定。

說來也奇怪，或許是因為長達四年的日子在順行與逆行之間來回轉換中度過，尼爾的發情期一直沒有到來。摸了摸自己後頸的咬痕，尼爾望著窗外的景色皺起眉頭。

「怎麼了？」坐在床位右邊的男人開口問到，他順著尼爾的視線望向窗外正飛的鴿子，還有被風吹著跑的白雲。

「沒什麼，我只是覺得天氣真好。」

尼爾轉過頭來望著身邊的主角，像是想到很有趣的事，他伸手指著被眼罩遮住的眼睛嬉皮笑臉的對男人說：「嘿！你看，我像不像那個加拉哈德？」

主角看了一眼，他歎了一口氣：「是有點像，但你這個混帳可沒有人家老練。」

「哈！」尼爾笑了，他伸手把主角拉過來，指尖輕輕觸碰對方眼角的細紋，然後吻了上去：「我知道你想誇我。嗯？別裝作你不想。」

「好吧。」主角妥協的說到。

他抓住尼爾比以往還要細一些的手臂（就算是有很好的醫療照護，那些損失的元氣也不是一時之間就能補回的），放在自己的臉頰邊輕輕的蹭著。

今天是尼爾待在醫院裡滿六個月的日子，如果是在未來，今天也是他們交往七周年的紀念日。

「我發現你最近都不怎麼碰我，除了剛才你握住我的手。」不知道怎麼了，尼爾突然皺眉，他細數著兩人上一次接觸的時間:「距離上一次我們握手已經過了兩天，一天沒有親吻，半天沒有擁抱。」

然後他嚴肅地直視主角的雙眼，尼爾的嘴唇兩邊此刻像是都掛著沉重的砝碼。

「你也不重新標記我，果然。」他不高興的說著，伸手指向門外:「你還是比較喜歡同樣身為Beta的艾佛斯吧?」

主角哭笑不得的望著突然使起性子的尼爾，正想要開口和對方解釋並不是他想的那樣時他看見尼爾拉起被子試圖把自己捲成蠶繭。

「尼爾……」主角輕喚他的伴侶，企圖將人用老方式誘哄出來。

雖然算是成功把人從被窩裡叫出來，但頭髮又亂成一團的尼爾顯然並沒有買帳，他還是一副不高興的樣子。

「是不是我沒有了發情期你就覺得我沒有吸引力了?」指尖緊緊地抓著棉被，再大力一些說不定手下的布料就會直接碎在他手裡。

主角知道尼爾的不安全感又開始做祟，已經習慣的他伸手握住尼爾的指尖，低下頭輕輕的將對方的指頭含入口中舔弄，舌頭捲住指尖，偶爾會用舌尖輕勾尼爾兩指間的縫隙，看到尼爾的臉從方才的不悅換上情慾的紅暈後他把手指吐出，銀絲連著他豐厚的唇瓣和尼爾的指尖。

尼爾忍不住的嚥了嚥口水。

「你瞧。」主角抓著尼爾的手摸向他的胯部，尼爾手碰著隱隱勃起的性器一邊恍惚的聽著他說話:「就算你沒有發情期，對我的吸引力也是一樣。」

湊上前去吻了吻尼爾的臉頰，主角輕輕地舔了下他的耳朵，接著輕聲說到:「快一點恢復，我也等你很久了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 艾佛斯是最大苦主(小隊長:?)
> 
> 這篇一樣會收錄在我個人尼主短篇集，後續把車車補完。


End file.
